This invention relates generally to compressors and, more particularly, to a sight glass which permits a user to determine an oil level in a compressor.
A typical compressor includes several compartments which must remain sealed from each other and the environment in order for the compressor to function properly. One of these compartments includes an oil sump containing oil. Proper functioning of the compressor requires that the oil level in the oil sump be maintained at an appropriate level. Thus, it is necessary to have a device for determining the oil level within the oil sump. Past solutions to this problem have not been entirely satisfactory. Because the chamber containing the oil sump must remain sealed, it is necessary to have a device which permits an oil level to be determined while maintaining the integrity of the chamber.
In the prior art, there has typically been a separate oil return line returning oil to the compressor from other system components. Thus, there is an additional fluid connection which must be maintained fluid tight.
Thus, it is desirable to have a simple, reliable, and effective device for determining an oil level in an oil sump of a compressor. It is furthermore desirable to have a device which permits a rapid determination of the oil level in the oil sump.
The prior art sight glass was aligned on the axis where the sight glass housing is attached to the compressor housing. Thus, the relative orientation of the sight glass and the compressor cannot be adjusted. The particular orientation of the compressor and its associated components is such that in some applications it may be difficult to see the sight glass.